Beyond Time
by staticanime
Summary: Kagome goes to her time a week after she has mated with Inuyasha. Shes expecting and intends to tell Inu. Naraku's gone and the Jewel is not done yet. Some Unknown Force has sealed the well. What has the North Star got to do with it? Read and find out!
1. Story Song

Beyond Time  
  
Written By: staticanime  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha that belongs to Ms.Takahashi, or the song.  
  
Author Note: Please R&R   
  
Summary: Kagome goes to her time for school, about a week after she mated with Inuyasha.   
  
Naraku is defeated the jewel isn't complete, but some   
  
unknown force seals the well. How will the Soul mates of time get back to each other???   
  
Theme Song:  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
[If the sky opened up for me,  
  
and the mountains disappeared.  
  
If the sea even dried, turned to dust  
  
and the Sun begins to rise]  
  
[I would still find my way,  
  
by the light i see in your eyes.  
  
The world I know fades away,  
  
but you stay]  
  
'As the earth starts its tune,  
  
and the cycle begins to move.  
  
We'll stay away'  
  
[And the love that we have shared Before Time.]  
  
[If they take away,  
  
every memory that I Have.  
  
I would still know the way,   
  
that would lead me back to your side.  
  
Where No star may die, Hmmmmm.  
  
But the light that I see,   
  
in your eyes will burn them away.  
  
By the love we have shared Before Time.]  
  
'When the forest starts to change,  
  
and the stories that we lay.  
  
Dissolve away'  
  
[One shining light will still remain]  
  
'When we share our breathless skin,  
  
When the real love begins.  
  
There'll be no shame'  
  
[No Shame]  
  
[Just a love we have made, Before Time]  
  
Author Note: Song by Coco Lee. Please R&R 


	2. Prologue

Beyond Time.  
  
Prologue:  
  
As the North Star gleamed beautifully above Kagome as she was on her way home from the school Disco.  
  
A tiny power begins to grow with in Kagome's womb. Its glows in to a shape of a star.  
  
' I can't wait to see Inuyasha again and tell him my news' She grinned as she looked down to her belly.  
  
She arrives at the Higurashi Shrine known as the Sengoku Jidai Shrine. She heads staright for the well.  
  
As she is in the well house she jumps in. Expecting to see the sky above her she looks up.   
  
A confused expression travels its way across Kagome's face. The Well House roof was above her instead of blue skies.  
  
She tries again, again, again and again. It was hopeless she wasnt going to the past.  
  
Tears start to well up in her eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha" she whimpers.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Other Time:  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whimpers.  
  
Then all of a sudden shocked Sango, Miroku and Shippo with tears in the eyes. Jumed when Inuyasha gave a long howl of despair.  
  
All youkai around, bowed their heads as the knew the howl meant that two mates have been seperated.  
  
"Howl!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru heard the cry of despair. He recognised that it came from his younger brother Inuyasha.  
  
Feeling guilt as he knew what the howl of despair meant. "Brother...." he whispers. "Come Aun, Jaken and Rin we are to head   
  
for the Tree where My half-brother Inuyasha was sealed" he ordered. Jaken looked up in surprise. "But sir.." He said.  
  
"don't question me Jaken. I'm gonna take what the human wench said to me in....Accept the circumstance, consequences and act   
  
as real brothers should... and beleive it or not I think Inuyasha may need me." he said.  
  
Next Chappie:  
  
"hey mum what a doing" Whisper called. "Reminiscing honey" Kagome called. Whisper stared at her mothers bedroom.  
  
'Oh... About dad huh? Mum's gonna kill me but hey I wanna know my dad...maybe the well might work for me....'  
  
With that Whisper ran out the house.. 


	3. Chapter One

Beyond Time   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
8 years later:  
  
In the school the Kagome used to go to...Kagome is now 23 yrs old.  
  
A young girl called Whisper Higurashi now went there, She may have been 8 yrs old but she was very bright.  
  
Whisper looked like this...  
  
Human Form:  
  
Hair: Brown/Plaits at either side/Midlength  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Height: 4'8  
  
Quarter Dog Demon Form:  
  
Hair: Bluish/White/Midlength  
  
Dog Ears: Bluish/White with grey tips.  
  
Tail: Bluish/White  
  
Eyes: Purple  
  
Whisper was currently in her Human form but every New Moon she would go into her quarter/demon form.  
  
Whisper was a wizz at everything especially History and P.E. She was in her after school club studying Archery/Kendo.  
  
Whisper also underneath her shirt had a birth mark on her heart in the shape of a star and whenever she went near the Well House,  
  
in her garden it would glow a bright gold and she could fell the essence of time around the well. Whisper her self was a lil bet of a   
  
Astronomer she felt a strong bond/connection with the North Star. She spoke in the youkai language and her name meant in their language meant   
  
Star of guidance othewise known as the North Star.  
  
Whisper had little friends because of her brightness. Her two best friends in the world were Shiro her lil white puppy and the North Star.  
  
On her way home she felt the North Star grow frantic. She looked up, and there shining bright two jewels came flying towards her. One was a Shikon Shard   
  
the other was a bright jewel in the shape of a star with a sign of a dragon/sword on it. She looked up and the North Star seemed to whipser...Use the shard   
  
to travel time and help the hanyou and his friends to complete the quest, do not tell the hanyou your identity or where you were from, do not mention your mother   
  
under any sercumstances or the name Kagome/Higurashi, the hanyou will sense you are quarter youkai and sense the miko within you, you will figure out who he is in due time.  
  
The star jewel in you other hand is the Chronicle Jewel leave that there in your room for your mother to find, then I will be able to contact her. You are the essential key to end the horror within he past.   
  
Use the Shikon Jewel, if you are confused and want to talk just press your hand to your chest and whisper, Korande norma I will then hear you.  
  
She nodded then grabbed the jewels and ran to her house. She goes to her mothers room "Hi mum,.....whats wrong?" she says concerned. " Just reminiscing honey" Kagome replied.  
  
'Oh about dad huh?' She thought. then it hit her ..hanyou.. 'NS was talking about my dad!!!! I have to help with the shikon search!' With that she ran out the house.  
  
She ran to the well and tried to jump in. No luck. She pressed her hand to her heart and said "Krande Norma"  
  
(A/N:Im gonna use - for the star talking kay?)  
  
-Yes- NS replied  
  
-How do I get through??- Whisper asked.  
  
-Oh..what a moment- NS said.  
  
-um...okay- Whisper replied confused.  
  
-You have to gather your will and say the word Sengoku Jidai- NS said  
  
-huh??? You mean there is the Will and the Word like from the story The Belgariad?- Whisper replies astonsished.  
  
-Yes no hurry gather your will and say Sengoku Jidai!!!- NS replied frnatically  
  
-ok ok geez- Whisper siad.  
  
She goes up to the well and put her hadns over and gathers her will, she felt power rising within her her hand glowed a   
  
bright red as her miko power/will and ki began to pulsate and merge. She said "Sengoku Jidai" the well begand to glow.  
  
Whisper jumped in. When the glowing finsihed.   
  
She looked up, a bright blue sky was above her and a certain little kitsune by the name of Shippou.  
  
-----------------  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
"Who are you?? You smell like Kagome" the kitsune said.  
  
"Um...." Whisper replied.  
  
What will Whisper say! Tune in for the next chapter of Inuyasha: Beyond Time.!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
R&R please 


	4. Chapter Two

Beyond Time:  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but I own Whisper and other characters i make up during the story! I aslo dont own Zelda  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Whisper climbed out and the kitsune looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Um..my name is Whisper Higurashi and you must be Shippou My mum Kagome said she traveled with ya!" She said excited,  
  
Shippou looked up at her...."Wow cool!!!!" He said.  
  
"Let me take ya to Kaede!" He said grabbing Whisper's hand.  
  
---Kaede's Hut.----  
  
"Hey guys look!" Shppou yelled  
  
Everyone looked over at Shippou and Whisper.  
  
"Who's this??" Sango asked as the others looked questionally.  
  
"Oh sorry my name is Whisper and im quarter dog/demon and my mothers name is Kagome you know her" Whisper said  
  
Realising her mistake she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as Inuyasha ears perked up at what she   
  
said and eyes widened.  
  
"What...???" He said looking at her.  
  
"Well theres no stopping now sorry NS." Whisper said  
  
"After ya mated with my mum and you got seperated by a unknown force I was later born from your mating 9 months later,   
  
My mum was coming to tell you she was gonna have me." She sighed all eyes looking up to her surprised,  
  
"When I was born, I stared up at the North Star and the birth mark on my chest glowed. Mum looked at it and looked at the   
  
North Star, she then realised I had some unknown connection with the Stat, she looked through the books in the shrine and found  
  
that the name Whisper in youkai meant star of guidance. So I was called Whisper, it was weird really cos after that as I grew up I   
  
lead people in the right direction, I grew up was a bright girl, learnt Archery/Kendo was bullied in he process because of my 'weirdness'" Whisper then laughed.  
  
"So my only friend was the North Star and my puppy Shiro. So thats it."  
  
Inuyasha went up to her.  
  
"Prove it" he said.  
  
"Can't not till the New Moon when I will turn into my quarter demon form." She replied calmly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"Can.....will I be able to go through the well now???" he asked desperately  
  
Whisper shrugged  
  
"Dont Know." She said.  
  
"Wait a second I'll ask NS"  
  
Everyone watched her as she undid her blouse a lil bit and they could clearly see the birth mark.  
  
Whisper placed her hand over it. She said "Korande Norma"  
  
'Huh, Reincarnated Deity???' Inuyasha thought. It was youkai for Reincarnated Deity.  
  
-wHISPER!!- NS said.  
  
-Sorry NS it slipped.- She replied.  
  
- The hanyou was not meant to know it was too early for him too know!- NS said angrily  
  
-Look I said i was sry!- She replied.  
  
-No he will not to be able too yet. Not till the enemy moves in for the Deity- NS said  
  
-Huh? who's the Deity?- She said.  
  
-I cannot say, find the descendant of the legendary land of Hyrule then ye shall know.! NS said  
  
-Where the hell can I find him..- she said.  
  
-He will come too you- NS said.  
  
-But..But...- Whisper said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Whisper sighed. She then turned around to Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"No you can't not yet, but you my later" She said  
  
"Why the hell not!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"I told you it's not up to me" she replied.  
  
"Who is it up to then huh??" he said  
  
"The North Star" Whipser replied  
  
"hUH??" Inuaysha said.  
  
Read&Find out what happens next on Inuyasha Beyond Time!!!  
  
Read&Reveiw. 


End file.
